


Sleeping alone

by cupnsaucer



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupnsaucer/pseuds/cupnsaucer
Summary: Had an urge to slash the two of them, pwp with a sappy ending.
Relationships: Bryan Patterson/Walt Hasser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Sleeping alone

Brad leaned against the kitchen island next to Patterson and clinked his beer bottle against the captain’s. They were at Poke’s house, a loose assembly of Alpha, Bravo and Charlie officers and enlisted men trying to reintegrate into life Stateside. Brad and Patterson knew each other well, Brad having served under him in Afghanistan and both having been in the recon community for many years.

“Sir?” Brad asked, eyebrow quirked as he followed Patterson’s gaze to where if fell on a knot of Brad’s platoon-mates.

The captain didn’t look at him, just took a swig of his beer and said, “Hasser is one of yours, sergeant?”

Brad maintained his iceman cool, face blank when he answered, “Yes, sir. Good marine.”

Patterson gave him a look.

“And,” Brad continued, unable to hold in a smirk. “though this marine has not fully recon-ed the situation, definitely has an authority kink, sir.”

Brad and Patterson knew each other very well.

“Very good, thank you sergeant.”

Brad recognized the dismissal and pushed himself off the island counter, saluting the captain loosely with his beer and ambling off. 

Patterson continued his reconnaissance, watching Walt as he headed out the back sliding glass doors and on to Espera’s patio. Patterson’s grin was predatory as he stalked after the younger man, a marine on a mission, swift, silent, deadly. 

Walt was leaning up against the slide of the house, head back and eyes closed when Patterson emerged from the house. Walt sensed that he was no longer alone and opened his eyes, leveraging himself off the wall into a ramrod straight position when he saw who it was.

“Captain Patterson!” Walt sounded like he was the one who had disturbed the older man, not the other way around.

“Corporal Hasser,” Patterson said silkily, “what are you doing out here alone?”

Walt blinked at his tone, surely he was imagining the slightly lecherous emphasis on alone.

“Just-” Walt cleared his throat. “just getting some air, sir.”

“Open to having company?” 

Walt was sure there was something in the other man’s tone.

“Uh,” Walt wasn’t sure what the right answer was. “sure, uh- yes, sir.”

That appeared to be the right answer because Patterson’s mouth quirked up in a half smile.

“Me too.”

Walt was out of his depth. There was a whole other conversation going on that he didn’t fully understand. But it was becoming clearer as Patterson’s gaze raked up and down his body. 

“It’s hard to get used to, being alone, sleeping alone.”

Walt swallowed and he felt his heart rate pick up.

“After being in country.” Patterson clarified with a smirk. “Do you find it hard to sleep alone, corporal?”

Walt recognized he was being given an out. All he had to say was no, or talk about a fictitious girlfriend even, and this confusing interaction would be over.

Instead, Walt said, “yes, sir.”

Patterson stalked closer to the other man, stopping just out of arms reach to lean against the wall and look at Walt. Walt felt intensity rolling off Patterson in waves, it was making the air thick between them and Walt felt like a rabbit caught in a fox’s stare.

“Captain Patterson, sir.” Walt stuttered.

“Corporal.” Patterson replied in an even tone.

Walt looked down at his feet, heat rising in his cheeks and his heart thumping. Patterson was careful not to cut off Walt’s exit, giving the corporal ample room to flee should he wish to. But he hadn’t so far, and in Patterson’s experience that was a good sign. He also hadn’t punched the captain in the face, which was also a good sign. 

Patterson took a step closer to the other man, now definitely standing closer than people casually stand next to each other. He imperceptibly cocked his head to the side, wondering how Walt would react.

Walt’s breath caught. He was faintly aware of the sound of the other marines inside the house over the rushing of blood in his ears. He knew of the captain’s reputation for being an unusually competent commander and for possessing superior warrior skills but Walt had never considered him as anything more than a good marine and a good commander. He certainly didn’t make Paterson the subject of his combat jacks like he might have his team leader once or twice. But now, with him solid and imposing in front of him, Walt was rapidly reconsidering his position. 

Patterson could see the wheels turning in the younger man’s head. He understood the hesitation, a misinterpretation in this would mean more than a rejection, it could mean a discharge and/or a punch in the face. Patterson made it easier for him by jerking his head in the direction of the street and his car and heading in that way without looking back.

Walt took one involuntary, automatic step after him then paused. What was he doing? Was he going to do this? Was the captain even offering that? Was Walt misunderstanding their interaction? Patterson was half way down the driveway, he had to make a decision. 

Partially curiosity, partly an unexpected stirring in his belly, Walt hurried after the captain. By the time he caught up, Patterson was already sitting in the driver’s seat and his eyes tracked Walt’s progress, slightly predatory. He didn’t say anything when Walt climbed, a little warily, into the passenger seat, just buckled his seat belt and started the car.

They pulled up outside a relatively nondescript bungalow without saying a word. Patterson led the way to the front door, pausing to check the mailbox in a manner that was way too casual for how on edge Walt was. They entered a surprisingly cozy house, art lining the walls, a living room with three full bookshelves to the right of the entryway and a small dining room on the left.

Walt closed the door behind him, still wondering if what he thought was happening was really happening. Patterson emptied his pockets onto a small table and turned around to look at Walt. Walt was looking at him with the widest blue eyes, shifting from side to side slightly under the captain’s gaze.

Patterson gave a wolfish smile as he toed off his shoes one by one while unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt and rolling up his sleeves. He walked towards Walt, crowding him so he was backed up against the door. Walt bit his lip and looked up at him from below his thick, blonde lashes. Patterson cupped his face, thumb on Walt’s lip, pulling it from where it was trapped by his teeth. 

“Corporal Hasser,” He ran his thumb over the younger man’s lip.

“Captain Patterson, sir.” Walt answered

Patterson drew his hand away and took a small step back.

“You can leave anytime you want,” He said seriously. “there will be no consequences and we will not discuss this.”

Walt licked his lips nervously and the action brought the captain’s sharp gaze zeroing in on the movement. 

Walt closed the space between them, “I don’t want to leave, sir.”

Patterson’s hand grasped the back of Walt’s neck and his body drove him against the door as his lips crashed against the younger man’s. Patterson’s other hand gripped Walt’s hip and he pressed him hard against the wood behind him. Walt yielded to the other man, his arms coming up to wrap around Patterson, their tongues tangling together.

They pressed together, hands roaming while they rubbed their burgeoning erections together. Walt was overwhelmed, he’d done some inexpert fumbling with another corporal and had unimpressive sex with a man he met at a bar, but he had never been kissed so thoroughly by another man. 

Walt moaned in surprise when Patterson locked his arms under Walt’s ass and hoisted him up, Walt’s legs wrapped around the captain instinctively, bringing his crotch into fuller contact with the other man. Patterson walked him through the house by memory, lips still locked together. 

They hit the mattress in a tangle, Patterson on top of Walt, Walt’s legs still wrapped around him. Walt’s head was spinning and the captain’s dominance was intoxicating. He had fantasized about being treated this way and he had no problem yielding control to the older man. Of course, it was always Brad that starred in those fantasies, but Walt was finding it harder and harder to remember that, senses overwhelmed by Patterson.

One of the captain’s hands worked its way between their rubbing bodies to cup Walt’s bulge. Walt moaned as Patterson worked his hand skilfully over his cock. Walt shamelessly leaned into the other man to rut against his palm. Walt was going to cum in his pants if this went on much longer.

Patterson suddenly hoisted Walt up off the bed and stood him up, then settled on the edge of the bed, legs spread wide to accommodate his erection. Walt swayed a little on his feet, his cock throbbing in his pants.

“Strip for me.”

Walt reached back to grab the collar of hist shirt and pull it over his head when Patterson stopped him.

“Slowly.”

Walt let go of his shirt and let his arms fall to his sides. He had no idea how to strip in a sexy way, and he certainly didn’t want to make a fool of himself, he settled for slow, deliberate undressing. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and slowly drew it up over his taught stomach and over his head. He dropped it carelessly on to the floor and turned his attention to his jeans. Those came off and left him in his boxer briefs and socks. Walt awkwardly balanced on one foot at a time to pull the socks off, feeling decidedly unsexy, but Patterson’s sharp gaze remained locked on him the whole time. Finally it was time to shuck his last covering, he took a deep breath and quickly pulled his underwear off and tossed it to the side. 

Walt stood before the captain, consciously not shifting his weight from foot to foot and managing to make steady eye contact. Of course, he was still blushing hard, the colour stretching down past his collarbone, but he was making a valiant effort to appear unfazed. 

Patterson licked his lips unconsciously as he gazed on the pale, tempting form before him. 

“Come here.”

Walt closed the distance between them, happy to press himself against the other man again. Patterson kissed him thoroughly, running his hands over his back and down his ass, grabbing two handfuls. Walt rubbed himself against the older man, his erection, which had slackened during his strip tease, renewing interest in the proceedings. 

Patterson squeezed Walt’s ass, fingers sliding towards his crack. “Do you want this, corporal?”

“Yes, sir!” Walt squeaked when Patterson’s fingers found his opening.

The captain’s fingers danced around Walt’s hole, pressing but not quite breaching, stroking along the rum and rubbing up and down his crack.

“Bedside table.” Patterson turned Walt in the direction and swatted his ass to get him going.

Walt obediently opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. 

“And the other thing.” Patterson instructed.

Walt blushed deeper but pulled out the large butt plug. He returned to his place between Patterson’s thighs and handed over the supplies. Patterson pulled Walt down for a kiss, drawing him close. Walt heard the bottle cap open and felt the liquid being poured over his hole. The fingers on Patterson’s other hand were there to catch it and start working it into Walt’s opening. One finger slipped in with a hiss from the corporal that soon turned to a moan. Patterson worked his finger in and out, stretching Walt and making him cant his hips backwards. 

Patterson worked Walt maddeningly slowly and thoroughly, adding more lube than may have been strictly necessary.

Finally Walt had enough, “I’m not a virgin, sir.”

Patterson chuckled, “Am I to take that to mean you would like me to hurry up, corporal?”

He twisted his finger roughly inside Walt.

“Yes, sir, please.” Walt groaned. 

Patterson had Walt bent over the bed and was working two of his fingers in and out in a flash. Walt twisted, pushing back against the captain and moaned around the mouthful of duvet he bit down on as Patterson curled his fingers in a way that made him grind his hips against the edge of the bed. The captain pushed him against the bed with his other hand to hold him down while he scissored his fingers savagely. His thumb pressed down on Walt’s perineum which made the younger man buck against Patterson’s restraining hand. Patterson rubbed gentle circles over Walt’s perineum, pressing hard on it in an irregular rhythm that kept Walt’s body taut with anticipation. 

Walt pressed his face into the bed, writhing as Patterson continued his merciless onslaught. Then the fingers disappeared and was replaced by a solid, foreign feeling object. Patterson pushed the blunt end of the toy against Walt’s opening, the younger man trying to pull away. His hand came down in a light reprimand on Walt’s ass. 

“You’re ready.” Patterson said, his voice husky and resuming his slow advance on Walt’s hole. 

The head breached Walt’s ring of muscles and he clenched involuntarily.

“Relax, corporal,” Patterson whispered against the back of Walt’s neck, breathing the younger man in deep, “let go.”

The plug slid a little further in. Walt groaned at the stretch that was this side of painful. But Patterson was right, he was ready. The toy continued its languorous journey until the wide, flat base was flush against Walt’s ass. 

Patterson was outwardly calm and collected but inside he was burning, the crotch of his pants straining against his arousal. Walt was panting and rutting against the bed and the captain rubbed his back soothingly as Walt got used to the almost overwhelmingly full feeling. 

When Walt’s breathing slowed, Patterson asked, “Are you ready?”

“Yes, sir.” Walt wasn’t quite sure what he was agreeing to but he was hard and wanting and ready for anything the other man wanted from him.

That’s when Patterson spanked the base of the toy, driving it sharp and quick deeper into Walt.

Walt jerked and yelped in surprise, maybe he wasn’t ready for anything. 

“Stay still, corporal.” The captain admonished, amused. 

“Yes, sir.” Walt said again, excited and nervous for the next slap.

Instead, Patterson pulled the plug out and pushed it back in slowly, twisting and thrusting it over and over into Walt. The younger man moaned, arching his back and casting a heavily lidded look over his shoulder at Patterson, nearly bliss-ed out. Patterson smiled wickedly as he hit the plug’s base again. Walt’s head hit the bed face first, his cry muffled by the blanket. 

Patterson resumed his repeated thrusting of the toy in and out, in and out in a way that had Walt rubbing himself desperately against the bed. The rhythm was lulling Walt into a pleasure filled haze. The captain burying the plug back into Walt was his only warning before Patterson spanked the base again.

Walt let out a sound that was almost a wail as it hit his prostate. 

“Captain, sir!” He panted, pushing his ass up against the hand resting on it. 

“Yes, corporal?” Patterson said idly, beginning to work the toy in and out of Walt again. 

“Please, sir.”

Patterson did love it when they begged.

“Yes, corporal?” He was steadily fucking the plug in and out of Walt, blocking out the aching of his own cock in favour of driving the younger man to the edge.

Patterson gets off on this. When he controls another person, determines how and when they get off. He loves when they put their trust in him and fall apart in his hands. Of course, he always puts them back together after and that part another kind of enjoyable. Carefully washing and drying and cuddling, bringing them down from the intensity of their orgasms. 

“I’m ready, sir!” Walt squeaked the honorific as the toy was twisted roughly as it slid home to bottom out in his ass. 

The captain’s hand came down hard on the plug in Walt’s ass, “I say when you’re ready.”

Patterson pulled the plug out till just the tip was inside. He then leaned forward and licked the stretched skin of Walt’s asshole. Walt pulled away a little reflexively at the unexpected wet sensation but Patterson wrapped one arm around him and yanked him flush against his face, the other hand shallowly fucked the toy in and out.

Walt was losing his mind. His cock ached where it was trapped between his stomach and the bed, his ass was giving him shooting pleasure and his mouth was dry from panting and moaning. Walt’s face was buried in the duvet and hands were in fists, clutching the blanket. Patterson thrust the toy deep into Walt one last time before pulling it out and diving back in with his tongue. He licked into Walt’s loosened hole, wet and aggressive. 

He continued this attack for a while longer before pulling back, slapping Walt on the ass and declaring, “Now you’re ready.”

“Oh god.” Walt panted eagerly.

“Oh god, sir.” Patterson corrected, spanking Walt hard.

“Yes, sir, oh god, sir!” 

Walt’s ass was stinging and red but he kind of wanted the other man to hit him again. He wiggled his ass in a way he hoped was enticing and locked eyes with Patterson over his shoulder, pupils blown in his pale blue eyes but to another spanking was not forth coming. Patterson stood and then pulled Walt to his feet to kiss him hard. His tongue worked its way in and out of Walt’s mouth, dominating the kiss. When he pulled away, Walt looked dazed.

“On your knees, corporal.” He instructed, gently pushing on Walt’s shoulders to guide him down.

Walt fell to his knees and looked up at the captain as Patterson unbuckled his belt and finally freed his straining erection. 

Walt’s eyes widened at the site of it, “Oh god... sir.” Nearly forgetting the honorific again.

Walt understood now why Patterson played with him for so long. The captain wasn’t longer than average but he was thick. Walt’s asshole contracted involuntarily at the sight of it. The girth was intimidating and when Patterson’s hand guided him to take his cock in his mouth, he struggled to take it very far. 

Patterson sighed with pleasure as Walt’s mouth engulfed him, finally getting some relief. He was well aware of his dimensions so he took Walt’s hand from his hip and placed it on his cock, stroking Walt’s hand up and down until the other man got the hint and added both hands into the mix. 

Patterson stroked Walt’s hair before grasping a handful and pushing the younger man deeper on to his cock. Walt’s lips strained to stretch around the thick shaft, his tongue pressed hard against the underside and hands working the rest of the length and cupping the captain’s balls. Patterson stopped just before Walt gagged and began to fuck his cock shallowly in and out of the corporal’s mouth. Saliva was running out of Walt’s mouth and he jaw ached as Patterson continued his onslaught. 

The captain pulled free of Walt’s mouth and the younger man closed his mouth gratefully. Patterson then guided him to his feet and gave him another scorching kiss. Walt eagerly climbed on to the bed when the captain broke the kiss and got onto his hands and knees. Patterson swiftly stripped before following him. But he grabbed Walt and flipped him onto his back. 

“Wanna see your face while you take my cock.” Patterson said as his mouth worked its way up Walt’s calf, tonguing a meandering trail.

Walt blushed even harder but his cock twitched in anticipation. Patterson detoured on his way up Walt’s body to lift his legs so he could lick the corporal’s hole, thrusting two fingers in alongside his tongue. Patterson left his fingers there as he licked his way up Walt’s stomach and chest and back up to his lips. 

Walt spread his legs, obscenely writhing on the other man’s fingers and opening his mouth to be plundered by Patterson’s tongue. His head was swimming and his body was on fire. Patterson reached an arm over and rifled around the bedside table for a condom. A moment later he was wrapped, lubed and pressing against Walt’s entrance. Walt tensed, he’d taken toys and a cock up his ass but nothing on the scale of Captain Patterson. 

“Relax,” Patterson whispered, spreading Walt’s cheeks and lining himself up. “push out.”

Walt tried to follow instructions as Patterson pressed forward, his wide head making slow progress. The captain was as gentle as he could be but Walt’s muscles fought the intrusion instinctively. But slowly, inch by inch, he sheathed himself in the younger man.

Walt couldn’t catch his breath, he was so full and wanting to pull away but also wanting to writhe up and down. He panted in short, sharp breaths as he tried to get used to Patterson’s width. For his part, the captain was stock still, fighting the urge to thrust and pound and grind his pleasure out of the man below him. Walt bit his lip to keep from saying something stupid and cliche like ‘you’re so big’ but he couldn’t keep a groan in. 

“Breath, corporal.” Patterson leaned down to kiss along Walt’s jaw line.

This changed the angle he was at in Walt and the younger man whimpered as the head of his cock brushed across his prostate. The ohgodohgod full feeling was subsiding and Walt wriggled a little, testing the movement.

That pulled a moan from deep inside Patterson and his kisses turned to bites along Walt’s jugular. Slowly, he rocked against Walt, cock shifting inside him and driving Walt’s breath out in sharp pants. Walt wrapped his legs around Patterson, encouraging him to rock harder, faster. The captain complied, pulling out a little and thrusting back in hard. Walt yelped at the first direct hit to his prostate and Patterson chuckled against his neck. Walt retaliated by clenching hard around him, earning himself a slap on the thigh. Patterson pulled back to throw Walt’s legs over his shoulder and thrust hard and deep in his willing body. 

“Oh god, sir!” Walt nearly wailed, clutching the captain’s forearms to steady himself.

“Take it, corporal.” Patterson ground out through clenched teeth as he bore down on the younger man. 

He continued pounding Walt into the mattress, encouraged by Walt’s moans and sirs and pants. Patterson wanted to let go and plunge over the edge but he held back, controlled himself so he could bring Walt to orgasm before him.

“Ride me.” Patterson said, flipping the two of them so Walt was straddling him.

Walt’s head was spinning and it took the captain’s hands moving him into a rhythm to spur him into motion. He rode Patterson slow and deep at first before picking up the pace and grabbing the headboard to grind harder and faster on to the captain’s cock. Patterson’s hands were gripping Walt’s ass and his hips thrust up to meet Walt’s downward stroke. They worked together to drive Patterson as deep as he could get into Walt, who was absolutely bliss-ed out from the captain’s thick length pounding into him. 

Walt was panting hard and grinding wantonly on Patterson’s cock, uninhibited. He reached down to stroke himself haphazardly, strokes offsetting his hips’ rhythm. Patterson could tell that Walt was reaching the point of no return so he grabbed the younger man’s wrists and rolled them over so he was on top again. Walt keened and made a futile effort to free his wrists from where they were pinned above his head. 

“I say when you can cum, Corporal Hasser.” Patterson said, kissing him to cut off any argument. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Walt eagerly obeyed and, though his cock was red and aching for release, he dutifully kept his hands off as he scrambled into position. Patterson slid back into him, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck before beginning to pound the ever loving fuck out of the younger man. Patterson had a death grip on Walt’s shoulders, forcing him back on each thrust. Walt gave up trying to brace himself on the bed, instead buttressing himself with his hands against the headboard. Walt could barely catch his breath to make a sound as the captain bore down on him. Walt was sure he was going to feel the other man’s cock in him for weeks. 

Patterson was fast losing control of himself, but he refused to give in until Walt was begging him to cum. So the captain ruthlessly suppressed his raging need to cum and continued to drive into the other man. Walt was all but wailing between panting breaths at this point, the position was bringing Patterson in contact with his prostate with each thrust. 

“Please, sir, please!” Walt begged unsteadily. 

“You want to cum?” Patterson panted.

“Yes, sir!” Walt didn’t care that he was whining.

Suddenly Patterson pulled out which made Walt tremble from the sudden absence and cry out in frustration. 

Patterson rolled on to his back, “What are you waiting for then, corporal?”

Walt scrambled to mount the other man, sinking quickly back on to his cock, desperate to finish. Walt was going to explode, he was hot all over and the stimulation of the captain’s upward thrusts was a breath away from being too much. His cock ached and he had been on the edge for so long that water began to pool in the corner of his eyes.

Patterson drove Walt over that edge when he wrapped a spit-slicked hand around the younger man’s cock. Walt’s orgasm caught him by surprise and he came with a cry, coating Patterson’s fist and belly. Patterson moaned and came hard as Walt rode out his own orgasm on his cock.

Walt went boneless on top of the other man, collapsing onto his chest, smearing cum between their stomachs. He winced when Patterson pulled out but was otherwise still as he slowed his panting breath. Patterson let him lay there, stroking his back as he shuddered. When he felt a wetness on his chest, he lifted Walt’s head tenderly and saw tears involuntarily leaking from the other man’s eyes.

“I’m okay, sir.” Walt protested as Patterson cupped his face and brushed his tears away with his thumbs.

Patterson just shushed him and continued to stroke his face gently. Walt closed his eyes and let the last few tears fall. He didn’t know why he was crying. He was just so raw, his whole body was throbbing in the aftermath of his orgasm and his emotions were frayed from being on the edge of cumming for too long. When his eyes were dry, Walt felt the hot flush of embarrassment and he turned his head away from Patterson’s comforting hands.

Walt tried to climb off the other man but Patterson just locked his arms around him and kept him still. The only allowance was for Walt to shift his hips so Patterson could reach down and take off the condom, carefully knotting it before tossing it in the general direction of his garbage. Then he looked at Walt.

“Are you alright?” Patterson’s voice was pitched low and gentle like someone dealing with a skittish animal. 

Walt blushed harder and couldn’t meet the other man’s eyes, “I’m fine, sir.”

“I think we can dispense with the formalities, Walt.” Patterson said wryly.

“Yes, sir – uh....” Walt trailed off. 

“Bryan.” The other man supplied. 

“Bryan.” Walt echoed, his eyes still locked resolutely on Bryan’s chin.

Bryan started to say something then changed his mind and said, “Let’s get in the shower.”

Walt rolled off of him and got up. He followed Bryan to the bathroom and stood there awkwardly as the other man turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature. Soon he was turning to Walt and leading him into the large shower, shutting the glass door behind them. He didn’t speak, just guided Walt under the large shower head and began to soap up a washcloth. 

Bryan quickly and efficiently cleaned himself before turning his attention to Walt. He carefully and methodically washed Walt’s body, cleaning the tacky cum off his stomach and being especially careful with Walt’s sensitive hole. Slowly, Walt’s discomfort melted away as steam filled the room and Bryan’s slow, deliberate movements soothed him. The other man’s ministrations did not stop there, he ran his hands up the back of Walt’s neck and into his hair. He shuffled the younger man further into the water and began to massage his scalp with sure, skilful strokes. 

Walt’s eyes were closed and he was coming down from his emotional peak, relaxing for the first time since he got there. First on edge because he didn’t know what to expect, then on edge for a whole different reason. Bryan began to massage Walt’s neck, running his strong thumbs along the column of his spine up to the base of his skull. As Bryan moved to Walt’s shoulders, his eyes came open and he watched the captain focus on his work, rubbing small circles and digging into Walt’s knots. 

Bryan was surprised when Walt reached out a tentative hand to cup his face. His eyes met Walt’s and he waited, curious what the younger man would do. Walt leaned in slowly and pressed his lips softly against Bryan’s. He let Walt set the pace, kissing him back gently but his hands kept kneading the younger man’s shoulders and back. 

At first, Walt brushed butterfly kisses against Bryan’s mouth, lips caressing the other man’s, then disappearing teasingly. But slowly he deepened the kiss, lips pressing harder and tongue seeking entry to Bryan’s mouth. Their bodies came together, slipping against one another and fingers sliding as they sought purchase. It wasn’t a kiss to reignite passion, despite their cocks’ interest, it was languid and something more than it should be given what this was, a split second decision and momentary lust.

Slowly they finished in the shower and dried each other, surely on Bryan’s part and bashfully on Walt’s. Then they made their way to Bryan’s bedroom, stealing small kisses along the way. Bryan tucked Walt into bed before climbing in beside him, pulling the other man onto his chest and locking him into place with a strong arm. Walt’s last idle thought before he drifted off to sleep was that he hadn’t been intending to stay.


End file.
